the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FogClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a FogClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3 In FogClan... Streampetal paced around camp. She looked very worried. Glacey 21:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Firesoul padded over towards Streampetal and asked what was wrong. It took me by surprise! 22:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar sat down and looked at his clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish walked over and sat next to Jetstar "I worry for you, are you alright." She asked Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Not really but i'm sure i will be fine" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked worried but she nodded her head and walked over to the medicine cat den. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar continued to look at the clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked around for her apprentice. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:28, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded up to Jetstar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Brairfur laid down in the clearing and sighed. -- Firesoul padded up to Jetstar and meowed "Would you like me to take out a patrol?" It took me by surprise! 13:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Icepaw bounced into the clearing looking for Riverpaw. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Jetstar meowed to Firesoul.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Briarfur padded up to Jetstar and sat next to him purring. --- Firesoul asked Streampetal and Jayfire to go with him. It took me by surprise! 17:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, alright..." replied Streampetal. Glacey 17:15, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar purred and licked Brairfur's ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Jetstar." Brairfur purred and leaned into his shoulder. It took me by surprise! 13:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Brairfur" Jetstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal looked very worried as she waited for the rest of the patrol. Glacey 19:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Streampetal "Is something wrong?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded. "My brother decided to go hunting last night by himself, and he still hasn't come back," she replied. Glacey 19:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "I'll go look for him, no one should hunt by themselves" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded. "Thank you," she replied. Glacey 20:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "No problem" Jetstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal sat down. Glacey 20:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish walked over too streampetle and meowed "I'm sure your brother will be alright he is a good warrior." Trying hard to make the she-cat feel better. Jetstar padded into the woods to look for Streampetals brother.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Streampetal nodded slightly. Glacey 21:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw sat outside of the medicine cat den. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish padded over to Riverpaw "hello." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "hello!" Riverpaw mewed to her mentor. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) She sat down and looked over at streampetal "do you know anything about streampetals brother?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw shrugged. "Not really." ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "He's a fine warrior had a broken paw almost 7 moons ago. So last night he went hunting alone and hasn't come back." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh... I wonder where he went..." She mewed. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 23:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "Jetstar is looking for him." She glanced at her den she knew she didn't have enough cobwebs to help the tom if he had gotten himself hurt. "Let's go out" she looked forward and began to walk out of camp. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." She padded out of camp after her mentor. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 00:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) After a while she stopped and spoke "can you look for some cobwebs." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 01:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar tried to find his scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Briarfur sighed. -- Firesoul and Jayfire shatted a bit. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked around and picked up a handful of cobwebs picking out a spider. She fretted over where streampetals bother had went. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar continued to look.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw nodded. She looked around for cobwebs. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 20:25, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar found a scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretwhish walked over picking up another paw full "Riverpaw, we should go back soon," Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." She mewed, scooping up another pawful of cobwebs ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar followed the scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) She smiled and her mine began to wonder how long she should wait before Riverpaw got her full name. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 14:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded over to Riverpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Riverpaw looked over at Flarepaw. "Hi, Flarepaw!" She mewed. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 17:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Riverpaw" Flarepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish nodded at Riverpaw, and began to walk back to camp "you can stay out for a little longer if you like." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 20:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded over to her and sat down "How have you been?" He asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) iceclaw came walking by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw waited for Riverpaw to reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Secretwish looked in to the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:37, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I've been fine. How about you?" She mewed. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' 19:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "I've been great" Flarepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) lionclaw had to sneak out to vist his mate in CaveClan.(Countuine on CC RP).Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Anything been going on?" Flarepaw asked Riverpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) That night lionclaw went over to whitepelt and slept with her.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Firefang caught a mouse. - Pyroar Secretwish smiled and walked over to firefang "hello" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 20:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Firefang replied to Secretwish. Pyroar (talk) 01:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw still waited.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Jayfire sat in camp, staring a around shyly. -- Firesoul padded up to Firefang and Secretwish, greeting them both. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 02:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "How are you," she said greeting jaydire before she spoke. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 05:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, nothing really." Riverpaw mewed. Tater!I like potatoes''' :3''' "Oh, okay" Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Firefang licked a paw. Pyroar (talk) 21:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "Ah" Flarepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Cloverstream walked into camp and dropped a finch in the fresh-kill pile Wotto3577Talk 02:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Flarepaw padded over to the med-cats den.Night 13:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) (Cats in FC who are going to the gathering continue in TG RP) secret wish saw flarepaw. "hello" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 00:33, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Applepaw Yawned.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flarepaw meowed.Night 15:11, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Better vist snowpaw"Thought applepaw padding to Caveclan camp (Countuine in CC RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Is everything alright?" She asked flarepaw, Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Applepaw.Night 02:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Applepaw licked her paws.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Alamar landed within the entrance of the camp. He let out a squawk to get Jetstar's attention. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Alamar.Night 12:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Anything happened at the gathering?" Alamar asked in a raspy voice. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "YOu can talk?"Asked applepaw padding by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Rude apprentices" Jetstar meowed.Night 12:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I see..." he replied, casting a quick glare at Applepaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Other than that the gathering was fine, Flashstar seems like a good leader" Jetstar meowed.Night 13:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "I would believe it," Alamar said, flying off towards RoseClan. (...Imma just say C RC RP now ._.) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 10:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) "See ya Alamar" Jetstar meowed.Night 11:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Mothpaw was alseep in her nest. 06:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Jetstar padded over to Brairfur.Night 14:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Fogkit Sat Down And See's Many Things In His Dreams "I Wish I Wasn't Blind..." Category:Roleplay Category:Clans